


A Wolf Among Sheep

by wavewright62



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Dream space shenanigans, Flash Fic, Fluff and Crack, Mages, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: Reynir gets a fright tending the sheep.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Synchronised Screaming





	A Wolf Among Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> Reynir/Onni? Reynir & Onni? Not explored here. The prompt was 'Role Reversal', taken from the time Reynir first found himself straying into Onni's dreamspace.

_Shaggy sheepie, shaggy sheepie, daggy sheepie, yucky poo!_ Across the rolling landscape the sheep ran, their long fleece flapping. Reynir strode parallel to the flock, checking their condition by force of habit, with the nonsense singsong stubbornly repeating through his head. But these sheep were preternaturally clean; no daggs ever afflicted this flock. The small dog he’d come to associate with his dreamspace suddenly darted ahead of him, tongue lolling as he neared the sheep.

Reynir smiled. The forests he’d been tramping through in Finland were very pretty with their dappled summer sunlight, but he considered that maybe he missed the open landscape of his home in Iceland more than he realised. Back home, they would be preparing for the autumn muster now, driving the sheep from their summer pastures to winter back at their farms. It was a festive time.

Should he have stayed in Iceland, instead of tearing across the Silent World looking for someone who had made it clear he did not want to be found? Technically, they had all gone after _Lalli._ He hadn’t gotten any further than Reykjavik before they caught up to him, but they still came along with Lalli all the way to those forests, seeking Onni. Whether Lalli intended to stop Onni or aid him, Reynir couldn’t quite tell.

Were they following Onni like sheep into some trap, or were they the ones doing the herding?

The dog swiftly crossed behind the flock, running full tilt toward a point beyond them. Reynir set into a lope to catch up with the dog. He couldn’t make out any details; the area was oddly misty, as though the dreamspace had a thin spot. Reynir’s lope turned into a run as the mist suddenly cleared and he could see a hunched shape with brindled fur just over the ridge. _Wolf!_

He couldn’t see the dog anymore, but Reynir tackled the wolf and allowed his momentum to roll him on top. He roared with rage as he slammed fur-covered shoulders beneath his hands, into the rocky slope. 

Reynir realised that Iceland didn’t have wolves right around the time he found himself staring into the wide pale-blue eyes of Onni Hotakainen, staring up in shock from within the hood of his brindled-fur cloak. Onni opened his mouth to speak, but his voice was an oddly high-pitched whine. 

Reynir woke suddenly, slapping at the mosquito menacing his face. In the pre-dawn forest, the birds were stirring as a light rain tapped at the tarp over his head. It took a long time for his heartrate to slow. 

**Author's Note:**

> 'Tis flash fic, don't think too deeply into how Onni could find himself in Reynir's space. _*waves hands vaguely*_


End file.
